A trommel (from the german word for drum), is a screened cylinder used to separate materials by size—for example, separating the biodegradable fraction of mixed municipal waste or separating different sizes of crushed stone.
Trommels or revolving screen is one of the oldest screening devices, which is a cylindrical screen typically rotating at between 35% and 45% critical speed. Trommels are installed on a small angle to the horizontal or use a series of internal baffles to transport material along the cylinder. Trommels can be made to deliver several sized products by using trommel screens in series from finest to coarsest.
Portable trommels (also called portable trommel screens) are often used in the production of organic products from various types of waste.
For example, excavation contractors may screen their site debris into two fractions; a saleable topsoil for farms, nurseries and site-work, as well as cleaned rock for aggregates or landscaping work. This allows the contractor to resell their waste, instead of incurring the cost of sending it for disposal.
Trommels remain widely used in some screening duties including aggregate screening plants and the screening of mill discharge streams. AG, SAG, and ball mill discharge streams. AG, SAG, and ball mill discharge streams usually pass through a trommel screen attached to the mill outlet to prevent ball scats from reaching subsequent processing equipment and to prevent a build-up of pebbles in the mill.
Though the use of trommel in several industries like gold mine or separating biodegradable in wash plants is common in art, however, those available have been found complicated and expensive as well and difficult to transport due to its heavy weight. As a result, many obstacles come across during transportation through shipping by water or by air.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need to provide an improved trammel assembly which is scalable, easy to transport and easy to assemble is of substantially low weight and simultaneously is technically sacrosanct.
The present invention meets the abovementioned long felt needs.